Transformagiër
Een 'Transformagiër '(mv. Transformagiërs, Engels: Metamorphmagus) is een heks of tovenaar met het zeldzame vermogen om hun fysieke verschijning naar believen te veranderen, in plaats van het gebruik van Wisseldrank of een spreuk zoals de rest van de tovergemeenschap. Verschil met Faunaten In tegenstelling tot Faunaten kunnen Transformagiërs een grote verscheidenheid aan vormen aannemen, van geslacht en leeftijd veranderen, er volledig uitzien als iemand anders, of zelfs maar een deel van hun uiterlijk veranderen, zoals de kleur van hun haar of de vorm van hun neus.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 3 (De Voorhoede) Faunaten kunnen ook naar believen transformeren, maar alleen in één dierlijke vorm die wordt bepaald door hun innerlijke eigenschappen. Er is nooit onthuld dat Transformagiërs de volledige vorm van een dier kunnen aannemen, en Tops beschrijft eenvoudigweg alleen het vermogen om haar "uiterlijk" te kunnen veranderen. Ook wordt een Transformagiër geboren, niet gemaakt; het is geen vaardigheid die kan worden geleerd. Er lijkt ook een zekere mate van erfelijkheid te bestaan, aangezien zowel Nymphadora Tops als haar zoon, Teddy Lupos, Transformagiërs waren, alhoewel beide ouders van Tops, Andromeda en Ted, dat niet waren. Het vermogen is al heel vroeg zichtbaar, aangezien Teddy Lupos' haar van kleur veranderde toen hij een pasgeboren baby was, net als bij zijn moeder.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 25 (Huize de Schelp) Gebruik thumb|left|[[Nymphadora Tops die haar gelaatstrekken naar believen en met gemak verandert|236x236px]]Het is onbekend of Transformagiërs een training krijgen in het ontwikkelen van hun aangeboren vaardigheden, of dat ze met vallen en opstaan leren. Gezien hun zeldzaamheid is het onwaarschijnlijk dat er veel training beschikbaar is. Tops heeft echter getoond dat ze zich maar een beetje hoeft te concentreren om haar uiterlijk te veranderen, dus het kan gewoonweg een kwestie zijn dat de Transformagiër moet willen veranderen. Hoewel er over gediscussieerd wordt of Faunaat-transformaties en Verdwijnselen een toverstok vereisen, lijkt het erop dat Transformagiërs deze niet nodig hebben om hun vaardigheden te benutten. Tops beweerde dat andere tovenaars een toverstok of toverdranken nodig hebben om te transformeren, wat betekent dat Transformagiërs zoals zijzelf niet als zodanig beperkt zijn. Het is onbekend of Transformagiërs zich bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst moeten registreren zoals Faunaten, omdat Transformagiërs er niet voor hebben gekozen om te worden wat ze zijn, terwijl Faunaten dat wel doen. Hoewel Transformagiërs in tegenstelling tot Faunaten geen duidelijke markeringen hebben die bij hun transformatie horen, zou het veel moeilijker zijn om ze in de gaten te houden voor tekenen van misbruik van hun vermogen. thumb|Tops' haar verandert van kleur onder invloed van haar emotie|250x250pxNet als veel andere soorten magie, worden de vaardigheden van een Transformagiër beïnvloed door hun emotionele toestand. Het uiterlijk van de persoon weerspiegelt vaak de emotie die de persoon op dat moment voelt. Sterke emoties, zoals schok of verdriet, kunnen hun vaardigheden zodanig beïnvloeden dat ze er moeite mee hebben ze überhaupt te gebruiken. Nymphadora Tops had bijvoorbeeld moeite haar vaardigheden te gebruiken na de dood van Sirius Zwarts, toen ze depressief was over haar gevoelens voor Remus Lupos.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' Transformagische vaardigheden kunnen erg nuttig zijn als het gaat om vermommingen. Nymphadora Tops was bijvoorbeeld in staat om haar vaardigheden te gebruiken bij het uitvoeren van spionage voor de Orde van de Feniks. Ze kreeg ook de hoogste cijfers in Vermommen en Verschuilen bij haar opleiding tot Schouwer, wat impliceert dat dit vermogen kan worden gebruikt voor officiële examens en competities. Albus Perkamentus schreef een artikel waarin onderzocht werd of het mogelijk was voor Transformagiërs om hun vaardigheden te gebruiken om spoorloos te verdwijnen in een uitgave van Hedendaagse Transfiguratie uit 1926.''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'' (zie deze afbeelding)Transformagiërs kunnen hun vaardigheden gebruiken om zichzelf er precies zo uit te laten zien als een andere persoon. Tijdens haar studiejaren op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus kreeg Tops regelmatig strafwerk voor het veranderen in een leraar. Dit omvatte ook geesten.''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'' Bekende Transformagiërs Nymphadora Tonks Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Nymphadora Lupos † TeddyLupin.png|Teddy Lupos Etymologie Transformagiër is een samenvoegsel van de woorden "transformeren of transformatie" en "magier", oftewel een magiër die van vorm kan veranderen. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * [[Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them|''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them]] * ''Pottermore'''' * [[Harry Potter: The Character Vault|''Harry Potter: The Character Vault]] * ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Magie Categorie:Transformagiër